Robots and Warriors
by thorn garmadon
Summary: While searching for the ninja, Cryptor finds something else entirely that maybe the Overlord will be pleased with. [Crypzu]


Bubba: I wrote this little Crypzu fic a really long time ago hehe.

* * *

**Robots and Warriors**

Mindroid squeaked, pointing towards an old door he had stumbled upon.

"What is it, Mindroid?" Cryptor came over and looked at what the tiny nindroid had found. Mindroid always seemed to be the one that found everything, and he wouldn't admit he was kind of glad to have the short robot with him. Cryptor jumped down to the door. He figured it was an abandoned jail cell. He tugged at the handles, but it was jammed shut and locked. He shot the lock with a laser from his eye and then used a little saw in his arm to cut and pry the door open. It flung open and he jumped back up, where the other nindroids had gathered to see what was going on.

Something tall with four arms stepped out, and then collapsed, out cold.

"A stone warrior!" Cryptor exclaimed. He ordered some of the nindroids to pick the large stone warrior up to bring back to Ninjago City. He was sure the Overlord would be happy to see that they had made some progress, even if the warrior wasn't the golden ninja he so desperately wanted.

The red warrior made no sound or motion as they carried it back. It took the strength of scene nindroids to pick it up, fitting since it was made entirely of rock. They lugged it to Borg Industries, and laid the warrior on a table, waiting for the Overlord with the half-dead Cyrus Borg robot to come. The crab-like robot came quickly, crawling straight to the table, ignoring the nindroids.

"General Kozu! Why, I thought he was gone for good!" He nudged Kozu, but it earned no response from the unconscious warrior. "Kozu! Kozu! Kozu I command you to wake up at once!" If Kozu had heard, he was not responding to his creator's commands. The Overlord turned to Cryptor, "Go find some of the Devourer's venom or dark matter! Quickly! It is the only thing that will awaken him before he turns to stone!"

The Overlord was referring to the fact that one of Kozu's four hands was already grey and stone. Cryptor nodded and went to go do as his master ordered.

"Now, you others! Take off his armor!"

Removing the armor, they found that Kozu was not as big as they expected. He was quite scrawny, and the amount of armor they had taken off was a lot. Taking it all off took quite a long time. Did he ever take it off? Of not, they could understand why. Just like a fluffy cat, how they were all fur, Kozu was all armor. The Overlord would have facepalmed if he could. Kozu was now sprawled out in what looked like a painful position, and his clothes were all rolled up, exposing his stomach, arms, legs, and almost exposing more than what was needed to be exposed.

"You idiots! Fix him this instant!" The Overlord yelled at them. The nindroids tried, but Cryptor came back just as they failed and Kozu fell off the table, landing on a few of them. He grabbed Kozu, accidentally spilling a teeny-tiny bit of the venom onto the albino warrior. This caused the thin male to wake up, and instantly become confused. Everything walk all high tech, he was no longer in a cell, his arm was semi-stone, all his armor was gone, and he was being held by a strange thing dressed as a ninja.

Of course, he freaked out, shouting something in the stone warriors language, and tried to get away from Cryptor. "Jagaboh!" He struggled to get away from the robot, using all four arms at once to pry off the nindroid's arms and shove him away. The albino freed himself and fell back onto the floor. His arm was no longer stone, and he spotted his armor piled up off to the side. He growled. You didn't pile armor up like garbage! You set it out. They were going to ruin it. He stood and fixed his clothes. He turned back to the nindroids, his teeth bared.

"Kozu, my son, calm down!"

Kozu turned at the sound of his creator's voice, "Master!" The venom's weak effects began to wear off and Kozu collapsed again, only to find himself back in Cryptor's arms. The nindroid had shoved the bottle at another nindroid and caught the stone being.

"Lie him down on the table and strap him down!" The nindroids obeyed and finally did something right. The Overlord inspected Kozu, making sure there was nothing wrong with his favorite warrior. He found nothing, which was good,since Kozu _was_ indestructible. "Now pour the venom in his mouth. Slowly!"

Again, they did something right. Kozu's eyes shot back open and he would have shot straight up had he not been held down.

"Calm yourself, General Kozu. You have been trapped for years, but now you are free. These are not ninja, they are my new army, and we gave removed your armor to make sure you were alright."

Kozu said something in his language that Cryptor could not understand, and the Overlord barked at the nindroids, "Go put your new general's armor away while I talk to him and Cryptor!" Boy, the embodiment of darkness and evil sure did a lot of yelling. But Cryptor was no longer general? This he had to hear about.

"Robot, untie him!" Kozu seemed to smirk at the robot for a moment, but if he had, it was replaced with a stone-cold face.

The crab-like robot stood tall in front of the two generals.

"You two are bother generals, co-generals at that. You must get along with each other. I will allow no squabbles to get in the way of the capture of the gold ninja."

"So, become friends, Master?" Cryptor asked. The Overlord said yes. Robots were not capable of emotion, so he doubted they would be more than co-generals.

Oh, how wrong he would be. They became co-generals, and with Kozu's past experiences, they landed more hits on the ninja, but were unable to catch the Golden ninja, Lloyd. This caused the two to become friends.

Kozu had taken to removing his armor mor often and was standing up at his window. One pair of arms was crossed and the other two were stuck in his pockets. The albino was feeling depressed. He missed his brethren, the other stone warriors. He sighed, and turned to go put his armor back on. He felt better with it on, even if he enjoyed all the weight being taken off. He was about to grab a piece for his legs, but a robotic hand stopped him. His green eyes met the robot general's, and he asked, "What you want?" His English was still bad, and he still forgot to say the three lettered or less words.

Cryptor was not a man of many words, and closed the door.

"It appears to me that you are experiencing negative and depressing emotions, and I would like to know why."

Kozu muttered something under his breath.

"Please speak in English or another dialect I can understand."

"It doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand, Cryptor."

The nindroid General sighed in annoyance. Kozu was as stubborn as a rock. "I am programmed to understand many things."

"Alright, Cryptor. I miss stone army."

"Perhaps... I could cheer you up, Kozu? We are compatible after all." He took a few steps closer to the green-eyed albino. He had Kozu right where he wanted him.

"Compatible...?"

Cryptor sat down on Kozu's bed and pulled the other male on top of him, lying down. Kozu's face reddened behind all the paint as he realized what being meant. The question briefly crossed his mind; did robots know how to do this? Heck, did he? The generals' lips connected. Deciding to go along with it, he held Crtor's hands down and started to take off the nindroid's shirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING WHEN I SAID BECOME FRIENDS I DIDN'T MEAN THIS FAR GET OFF OF EACH OTHER THIS INSTANT."

* * *

Overlord: *loud fatherly sobbing*


End file.
